Shin Megami Tensei Travelers
by KazuyaProta
Summary: Tres viajeros en el Universo de Amala ¿Que maravillas y horrores hallaran en su largo viaje?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Kazuhito solo quería que algo interesante pasara en su aburrida vida.

¿Resolver asesinatos? ¿Pelear contra monstruos a la media noche? ¿Ser un guerrero solitario en medio del Apocalipsis? Cualquiera de ellos estaría bien, aunque pensó en lo que la última significaría para su familia y la descartó.

Además, no es que yo tenga el cuerpo de un sobreviviente.

Kazuhito paseaba por las calles de Tokyo en Ikekuburo, observando las tiendas sin comprar nada. Su vida era perfectamente ordinaria, un estudiante de 16 años con notas notorias, una familia estable y con pocos amigos. Kazuhiko quería mejorar su vida, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Una chica de cabello largo purpura y lentes rojizos lo saludo mientras el observaba un stand de mangas junto a un chico de cabello rojizo y polo amarillo. Kazuhiko la saludo nerviosamente, Midori era una amiga que había hecho recientemente mientras buscaba información sobre el misterioso Tokyo Lockdown que había afectado la ciudad y causado la muerte de cientos hace tan solo un año. Midori razonablemente se negaba a hablar mucho sobre el tema a pesar de los esfuerzos de Kazuhito para hacer que lo haga.

Kazuhito compro un par de audífonos y una revista vieja que contenía información del misterioso COMP original, un guante computadora con audífonos gigantes salido de una mala película de los 80 que fue popular en su era pero que fracaso debido a su dificultad de uso y fácil robo (era fácil robar un accesorio que era prácticamente ropa).

Él pensó en lo estúpido que se deberían sentir aquellos que compraron una de ellas, aunque para ser justos, era otra época y verse como un personaje de una película post apocalíptica era la intención.

 _Los Noventa eran los Noventa_. Pensó Kazu mientras leía la revista en medio de la calle con los audífonos puestos.

Y entonces el la miro.

En una esquina, una chica de cabello negro, peinado de una forma increíblemente tradicional estaba luchando para mantenerse de pie mientras trataba de sacar algo de su bolso. Aquel algo era una piedra blanquecina, brillante.

Y entonces ella se comió una piedra como si fuera un pedazo de pan.

-Que mierda? -Exclamo en voz alta- Kazuhito había visto a una chica comer una piedra.

La chica tenía cabello negro como la sombra y en dos coletas negras y grandes, ella usaba una sudadera gris y pantaloncillos cortos del mismo color. Su rostro era palido y tenía los ojos de color rojo como la sangre.

Ella se dio cuenta de que Kazuhito la estaba observando y lo miro directamente.

\- ¿¡Ah!?- exclamó Kazu- No te preocupes! ¡No haré ni diré nada!

-Mira detrás de ti!

¿¡Qué demonios!? Exclamó mientras volteaba a mirar hacia atrás.

Y entonces lo vio.

Imagina que eres un animal viviendo en su colonia, crees que eres el ser mas fuerte del mundo hasta que un día, el depredador aparece de la nada. Un ser desconocido que nunca habías visto antes, pero del cual tu sientes el peligro por puro y simple instinto.

Eso es lo que Kazuhito Ichijou sentía en aquel momento.

Un gigante de piel verde que vestía ropas propias de un cavernícola estaba detrás de el. Aquel gigante sonrió al ver su rostro aterrorizado y revelo una maraña de dientes afilados dignos de un depredador.

 _Ogro_ pensó Kazuhito. Un monstruo de la tradición europea. Es un humanoide masivo y degenerado con gusto por la carne humana.

Aquel ogro levanto su garrote, listo para aplastar su cabeza cuando en aquel mismo instante una espada lo atravesó por detrás.

El ogro balbuceo un poco mientras Kazu veía como la vida se iba de sus ojos, cuando esta se fue por completo, el cadáver del ogro simplemente se desvaneció en pequeños fragmentos de luz púrpura.

Y detrás del ogro y cargando una espada estaba una chica de cabello rojo y ojos azules. Ella vestía un suéter rojo de mangas largas y un pantalón castaño que resaltaba su silueta.

Kazuhito miro a su salvadora por un momento, la cual lo miraba con extrañeza y cierta frialdad.

Y entonces su rostro se llenó de terror y pronunció palabras llenas de preocupación.

-Corre de aquí lo más rápido que puedas.

Kazuhito volteo hacia donde ella miraba y su rostro se deformo en una mueca de horror y sorpresa.

Varias luces habían aparecido en medio de la calle, luces que eran como grietas en la realidad misma, y de aquellas gritas salían seres salidos de pesadillas.

Una calavera flotante con una serpiente, un caballero negro montando un caballo infernal y más seres extraños salían de aquellas grietas en masa.

El vio como aquellos seres se abalanzaban sobre la chica de las coletas negras.

Kazuhito grito antes de darse cuenta de que él era el siguiente.

La Calavera flotante se acercó a él y la oscuridad de sus ojos lo consumió por completo.

Entonces el despertó.

Un hombre con cabello blanco, vestido en un traje rojo y elegante estaba frente a él. Kazuhiko parpadeo y al abrir los ojos fue cuando él se dio cuenta de que, además, el hombre también estaba sentado en una silla de ruedas.

-Hola. No soy un demonio -dijo el enigmático señor- yo soy Steven.

-Quién eres? -pregunto Kazuhito.

-Yo soy un simple científico que estudiaba la tele transportación, pero accidentalmente abrí una puerta al Abismo de donde un demonio salió y me confino a una silla de ruedas…Eso es todo lo que diré.

Kazuhiko y Steven estaban en medio de un gran campo de color celeste diamantino.

-Escúchame bien Kazuhiko Ichijou. Usualmente me gusta mantener secretos, pero tengo que decírtelo, tú tienes altas probabilidades para "Salvar los mundos".

Tu mundo no es el único que existe, hay millones de ellos existiendo al mismo "tiempo" que tú y yo. Sin embargo, una gran amenaza se cierne sobre ellos, y tú puedes evitarlo con tu intervención.

Cuando despiertes, tu hallarás un pequeño revolver en tu bolsillo, usa la dispárale a el primer demonio con el que encuentres y entonces está demostrara su magia.

Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás.

Kazuhito se halló a si mismo tumbado en el cielo al lado de una calavera rota, frente a él estaba un gigante de piel roja pura que agitaba su arma en contra de la chica de las coletas.

Kazuhito recordó instantáneamente lo que Steven le había dicho y saco el arma de su bolsillo, justamente como él le había dicho.

Kazuhito apuntó al Oni y presiono el gatillo.

Aquel momento cambiaría todo.

Un pentagrama se formó en frente de su pistola y de aquel pentagrama salió un ser humanoide cubierto de una armadura y con cabello hecho de fuego, no pelirrojos, pero hechos de actual fuego.

Era un Ángel. Un arcángel.

El Arcángel desenvaino su espada y en un brillo rápido logro atravesar al Caballo infernal y hacer caer a su jinete al suelo, el cual apunto su lanza hacia el ser sagrado.

Y lo atravesó de una estocada.

El Arcángel fue destruido case de inmediato y El Jinete de la armadura negra cayó solo gracias a una estocada por detrás de parte de un adolecente en armadura y con una bufanda que le cubría la boca.

Kazuhito simplemente cayó al suelo y dio gracias por seguir con vida mientras las dos chicas lo miraban con una expresión llena de confusión y duda.

La chica de las coletas negras le pregunto quién era, pero Kazuhito estaba demasiado confundido para responder.

Kazuhito todavía no sabía en lo que se había metido.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Kazuhito bebió su jugo, todavía sin creer lo que había oído.

 _No somos de este mundo_

Eso era lo que las chicas frente a él habían dicho.

-Si -fue su respuesta- claro.

-Yo soy Naomi Takashi -dijo la chica del cabello negro y coletas- y mi amiga es Jun Hanao. Nosotras somos Viajeras de Otros Mundos.

Las chicas lo habían llevado a una pequeña tienda de dulces cercana, donde el recupero las fuerzas y se calmó lo suficiente como para hablar con ellas, pero ahora Kazuhito estaba tan confundido como antes.

-Como conseguiste esa pistola? -preguntó Naomi con una voz severa- Y más importante ¿Cómo lograste invocar un demonio con ella?

-Aquella pistola...simplemente... ** _apareció_** en mi bolsillo.

-No mientas por favor -respondió Naomi, esta vez en un tono de voz más calmado.

Kazuhito decía la verdad, sin embargo, el mismo sabía que la verdad era demasiado ridícula como para que la creyeran ¿Que mentira se creerían ellas?

-…Yo la creé. No tiene nombre debido a que es una invención reciente.

Kazuhito vio como Naomi se contenía las risas antes de estallar en carcajadas.

-He visto esta pistola antes! -decía entre risas- Tu simplemente **no** puedes ser el creador.

Naomi se río por unos segundos más antes de calmarse y simplemente sonreír tranquilamente.

-Te creo -dijo Jun- me refiero a tu primera versión, he visto cosas más raras que armas apareciendo de la nada.

Dime, ¿acaso conoces a Stephen? Un señor de pelo gris o blanco, traje rojo y en silla de ruedas.

Kazuhito casi le dio un infarto, acaso ellas también sabían _que_ era aquel "hombre"?

\- ¿¡Tú sabes quién es el!?

-Más o menos -dijo Jun- Él nos ha ayudado un par de veces y se ha metido en nuestros sueños. No creo que nadie sepa su verdadera naturaleza, pero parece ser un buen tipo.

-En serio? ¿Eso es todo?

-Si. A pesar de mis mejores esfuerzos, no he podido aprender nada mas de el por más que lo he intentado en mis dos años de viaje.

-Dos años de viaje? ¡Cuántos años tienes!?

-19 años, o eso creo, Naomi tiene 17 y ella lleva un año de viaje. ¿Y tú?

-Yo tengo 16 años. Y no, lo más lejos a lo que he viajado es a Hokkaido.

-Ya veo. Entonces Steven de verdad te dio el _Devilizer_ …de seguro pensó que tu serias útil de alguna forma.

-Entonces…de verdad ustedes viajan entre mundos? ¿C-como lo hacen?

Jun pensó en cómo explicarlo brevemente antes de responder.

-Digamos que nosotras tenemos uno de estos- dijo mientras sacaba una pequeña estructura en forma de pilar de su bolso- Esto es el Pilar Marte. Hay siete pilares como este a lo largo de la existencia, Tener uno solo te permite abrir una puerta a otro mundo, pero no te permite controlar a cuál.

-Entonces tu puedes viajar a otros mundos ilimitadamente solo con eso?

-No ilimitadamente. Este pilar necesita un tiempo para cargar, usualmente se demora un día. Nosotras tenemos solo dos de los siete, nuestra única meta por el momento es evitar que _Wild Card_ reúna los siete y hagan lo que quieran hacer con ellos.

-Que es Wild Card? - pregunto Kazuhito

-Wild Card es un grupo de viajeros interdimensionales como nosotras, sin embargo, sus acciones en los mundos que han visitado no pintan nada bueno sobre ellos- dijo Jun.

-Ellos mataron a mis amigos y me hubieran matado a mi si es que no hubiera sido salvada por un completo desconocido -les interrumpió Naomi con una mirada agresiva- no daré los detalles en concreto, pero te diré una cosa: Nunca pienses que tu vida es segura, _nunca._ Eso es solo una mentira piadosa.

-Nosotras nos encargamos de alejar los Pilares de manos de Wild Card, sin embargo, también pensamos en como detenerlos por completo.

-Dirás _Destruirlos_. No hay nada que se pueda hacer para salvarlos excepto la muerte.

En aquel momento, Naomi agallo la mirada hacia el suelo y bebió un montón de jugo en un instante.n

-Disculpa si me pongo así cuando hablo de ellos -dijo ella- es solo que…yo los odio. Sin embargo, no dejaré que eso me nuble el juicio.

Kazuhito pensó en lo horrible que debía ser perder a todos tus amigos y sintió pena por ambas chicas.

-Si Steven te ha dado un dispositivo para invocar demonios debe ser por algo -exclamó Jun mientras daba un gran suspiro de cansancio- Oh bueno, Recomiéndanos un buen hotel, danos tu número de celular si los hay en este mundo y nos iremos pronto. Wild Card está buscándonos y cuando nos hayan siempre acaba mal, ellos necesitan los siete pilares así que el Multiverso está a salvo siempre y cuando tengamos nuestro dos pilares.

-Si, además, estos necesitan un tiempo para recargar así que no podemos estar usándolos todo el tiempo- agregó Naomi.

Kazuhito acabo su pedido y aceptó llevar a las dos chicas a un lugar seguro, él pensó en donde hasta que se acordó de un hotel barato cerca a su casa. Las dos chicas accedieron y el las dejo en frente del hotel y les dio su número de teléfono.

Kazuhito pensó que había librado de ellas, para bien o para mal.

Al llegar a su casa, una casa de dos pisos de clase media, él reviso el revolver que tenía en su mano y se dio cuenta de que tenía un pentagrama dibujado en su coraza. El joven decidió probar cómo funcionaba en su habitación, donde el disparo hacia una esquina, la habitación se llenó de luz y él pudo observar al mismo Ángel de cabello flameante.

-Yo soy un Arcángel, estoy a su servicio. Soy tu Compañero.

Kazuhito empezó a admirar su armadura y mallas, sacadas de un libro de historia y a su casco de caballero medieval.

-A mi servicio? Pregunto el

-Si. Ahora usted y yo estamos unidos por un contrato. Mi deber es hacer lo que usted quiera.

Kazuhito pensó en algo que pedirle y decidió probarlo.

-Tu matarias a mis padres si te lo ordenara?

-…Probablemente no.

\- Me alegra saber eso, eso significa que tienes conciencia.

-Usted me invocó por una razón, debemos ser compatibles en al menos algo. Esa es la regla.

-Un demonio invocado de acuerdo a tu personalidad. Me gusta cómo suena

-Es una forma fácil de asegurarte que tu compañero te obedezca.

-Cierto.

-Ahora, si me disculpa, Amo, déjame volver a descansar. Por cada segundo en el que estoy aquí, la barrera entre mundos se debilita cada vez más. No es que se vaya a romper por mi presencia, pero no me siento bien por eso.

\- ¿Está bien, uh…Arcángel…Ark

-Ark es un buen nombre. Que la gracia del Señor este contigo, Amo.

Y al decir eso, Ark se desvaneció tras dejar un gran destello.

Esto sera interesante -pensó Kazuhito- mientras escondía la pistola en un cajón y se iba a dormir.

Al día siguiente, Kazuhito despertó y saludo a sus padres. Eran las vacaciones y él tenía todo el día libre, Kazuhito salio a pasear y pasó por el hotel donde él había dejado a aquel dúo de chicas y pensó en ellas, él fue y le pregunto al dueño en donde estaban aquellas chicas.

\- ¿Están en el segundo piso, usted es un amigo por casualidad?

-Si. Espere que las llamó.

Kazuhito marco el numero de una de ellas y llamo.

Al rato, Kazuhito subía las escaleras y entro por la puerta abierta.

-Qué quieres? Pregunto Naomi

-Yo quiero saber más sobre los demonios, quiero saber qué cosas hay en otros mundos.

-Ese es el precio por darnos asilo en un hotel barato? No puedo decir que me queje, tú también invocas demonios.

Naomi pensó un momento antes de responder y finalmente se decidió.

-Vamos al parque más cercano. Allí te enseñaré todo lo que necesitas saber.

Media hora más tarde. Kazuhito uso un hechizo de fuego en un arbusto marchito.

-Felicidades Kazu! Dijo Jun- Tú tienes potencial.

-Gracias -respondió el- mientras Jun usaba su celular.

-No te preocupes, hoy día probaste no ser un loco sediento de poder, estas a salvo de nosotras.

-Y cuando se irán? Les pregunto a las dos chicas.

-Quizas este fin de semana- respondió Naomi- Queremos disfrutar estar en un mundo Pacífico por un tiempo.

Durante aquella semana, Kazuhito siguió una rutina sencilla. Se levantaba, tomaba su desayuno y su iba a entrenar con ellas.

Jun era alegre y optimista mientras Naomi era fría, pesimista e irónicamente, la más emocional de las dos.

Naomi convocaba sus demonios de su celular mientras Jun usaba una COMP antigua de los años 80 oculta en su suéter. Kazuhito no podía creer que un dispositivo tan arcaico pudiera almacenar un programa de tanta importancia como el DSP, un programa que el _Devilizer_ -su propia pistola- también poseía.

Al finalizar el tercer día con ellas, Kazuhito ya conocía lo básico para sobrevivir. Aprovechar las debilidades y no dejar que aprovechen las tuyas.

Y entonces fue cuando ellos aparecieron.

El día era tranquilo y Kazuhito regresaba de hacer las compras, el dejo las cosas en el suelo y empezó a ver la televisión. Había noticias de rumores sobre sucesos misterios en el Tokyo Lockdown que recién salían a la luz.

 _¿Demonios?_ Pensó Kazuhito brevemente antes de recordar que la gente siempre decía cosas como ellas en caso de una catástrofe de cualquier tipo.

 _¿O quizás de verdad los hay?_ Pensó de nuevo. Kazuhito no estaba seguro, pero tampoco quería descargar esa sospecha. Pero entonces recordó lo que Ark le había dicho.

Kazuhito apunto su _Devilizer_ hacia el techo y apretó el gatillo, una luz apareció y se desvaneció y un ángel estaba a su lado.

-Ark -pregunto el- No decías que la barrera dimensional de este mundo era débil?

-No exactamente débil, es fuerte y estable, pero parece que fue rota y reparada recientemente. No me siento muy cómodo con la idea de invocar demonios en este mundo. Incluso si es solo por un par de horas al día.

Kazuhito recordó como él lo había invocado en el pasado y se sintió culpable de ellos.

¿Entonces eso significaba que el Tokyo Lockdown era una consecuencia de los demonios? ¿Si un evento así había sido su culpa, que con el resto de las catástrofes en el mundo?

Kazuhito pensó en aquello hasta que su celular sonó y el respondió, el esperaba que fueran Jun o Naomi, pero la voz resulto ser una totalmente distante.

-Buenas tardes Señor Kazuhito- saludo una voz tranquila y calmada que él no conocía.

-Quien es usted? ¿Cómo tiene mi numero?

\- Solo soy un Loco. ¿Y la respuesta a esa pregunta es fácil? ¿Solo revisa de donde viene la llamada?

Kazuhito observo su celular y se dio cuenta de que la llamada era de su propia madre.

-Le robe el celular y la golpee lo suficientemente como para que cayera inconsciente. No es nada que ponga su vida en peligro, pero si es que no vienes aquí y traes tu pistola de juguete, entonces si lo estará.

¿Cómo sabia del Devilizer? ¿¡Y porque había ido a por su madre!?

-Oh, tu padre ya llego. ¿Quieres que te salude? Vamos señor, ¿dígale a su hijo que venga y traiga lo que pido?

-Ka-Kazuhito! Por favor, ¡haz lo que te pide! Grito la voz de su padre antes de que dijera en un susurro muy bajo que llamara a la policía.

Kazuhito fue llevando el Devilizer, él tenía que hacerlo si quería salvar a su familia.

Pero él no iría sólo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

—Estás segura de esto? - pregunto Naomi.

—Si —respondió Jun— Quien quiera que haya secuestrado a los padres de Kazuhito y sepa sobre el _Devilizer_ es lo suficientemente peligroso como para ir a investigar.

-Eso es cierto dijo Naomi, además, no creo que un secuestrador nos cause muchos problemas.

-Hemos enfrentado cosas peores todo el tiempo.

-Eso es cierto.

Mientras las dos chicas hablaban entre ellas, Kazuhito estaba a tan sólo una cuadra de distancia. Él las había llamado pidiendo ayuda y ellas habían aceptado. Sin embargo, él no podía dejar que el Secuestrador –sin importar quién era- las viera.

Kazuhito estaba en donde debía estar, en un edificio abandonando siguiendo las instrucciones dejadas por el Secuestrador y con Naomi y Jun cerca para ayudarle. El camino por el edificio hasta que escucho una frase dirigida hacia él.

—Hola escucho —decir a la voz- Veo que si viniste.

Kazuhito voltio su mirada hacia la voz, su voz no era como la que había recibido hace minutos.

Era la voz de una chica.

En frente de él estaban sus padres amordazados y justo a su lado estaba una chica cubierta que cubría su rostro con una sudadera.

—Veo que estas aquí- declaro ella con una voz fría y monótona.

—Yo no secuestre a tus padres, mis amigos me dijeron que los cuidara y te esperada. Creo que cumplí mi parte del trato.

—Quien eres tú? Pregunto Kazuhito

—Mi nombre es Yuko. Gusto en conocerte. Ahora ven conmigo mientras hago explotar este edificio. No te preocupes, tus padres escaparan.

—¿¡Espera, que!?

—Hare estallar este edificio— dijo ella con una voz tan calmada y casual como si hablara de cerrar una puerta. Tienes cinco minutos para sacar a tus padres afuera.

Kazuhito oyó como los pitidos empezaban a sonar en el edificio y comprendió que Yuko no mentía trato de reanimar a sus padres, desesperado y pensando en una forma de sacarlos afuera, pero nada funcionaba.

—Ellos despertarán cansados tendrán tiempo para escapar –dijo Yuko mientras sacaba su celular y presionaba la pantalla.

Una mujer de ropas y cabello de color rosa en un moño apareció en frente de ambos, y antes de que Kazuhito pudiera decir algo, Yuko simplemente dijo " _Recarm_ " y " _Trafuri_ ".

Sus padres habían desaparecido.

—¿¡Que hiciste!? -Grito Kazuhito- ¿Dónde están mis padres!?

—A salvo. Ellos despertaran en su casa junto a un mensaje diciéndoles que su hijo ha escapado de casa y de que los "secuestradores" solo eran una distracción. No te preocupes, no es como que la policía vaya a creer que tu hiciste estallar este edificio.

—¿¡V-vas a matarme!?

—No. Solo te enviare a un viaje, no te preocupes, no te dejaremos solo.

Kazuhito agarro su Devilizer y lo apunto hacia la chica encapuchada y disparo.

Fue inútil.

Ark ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de atacar, la dama rosada simplemente detuvo su espada con su mano mientras la chica encapuchada simplemente pronuncio una palabra.

Kazuhito Ichijou sintió como la fuerza de los voltios recorria su cuerpo, el cual simplemente desfalleció.

Cuando despertó de nuevo, él estaba en medio de un gran campo, lleno de arena y …ruinas.

Kazuhito camino a lo largo del misterioso campo, viendo ruinas de edificios a su alrededor. El pensó que eran las ruinas del edificio abandonado, pero cambió de opinión al darse cuenta de que el edificio era diferente y sobre todo, de que no era el único en un estado ruinoso.

 _¿Dónde estoy?_

Kazuhito pensó en aquello antes de meter su mano en su bolsillo y buscar desesperadamente su Devilizer

El solto un gran suspiro de alivio al sentirlo.

Kazuhito saco el arma, apuntó al cielo y disparo.

El ángel salio del arma y Kazuhito se llenó de tranquilidad antes de pedirle al ángel que mirará la ciudad desde arriba.

El Arcángel obedeció y le dijo lo que había visto.

La ciudad en donde estaban había sido destruida y llena de demonios. Y ellos estaban viniendo.

Mientras las hordas se acercaban, Kazuhito trato de recordar en todo lo que Jun y Naomi le habían dicho, en como usar hechizos y controlar a su compañero.

La pequeña pixie hambrienta fue la primera en aparecer y la primera en morir calcinada por las llamas de Ark. Ella fue seguida por un kobold que fue atravesado por la espada del ángel mientras que su compañero recibía un rayo lanzado por Kazuhito.

Mas kobolds vinieron en masa acompañados por pixies, Kazuhito tenía la confianza suficiente como para continuar luchando, muchos kobolds cayeron rápido, pero otros lograron golpearlo duramente antes de caer. Kazuhito sintió como su poder disminuía y eventualmente, tanto el cómo Ark no pudieron realizar ningún hechizo para defenderse, teniendo que confiar únicamente en la espada del arcángel.

Todos los demonios cayeron excepto uno, y obviamente, aquel demonio tenia que ser el mas peligroso.

Era una masa verde de músculo, avanzando lentamente y cargando un garrote de madera.

Era un Ogro.

Kazuhito, exhausto por su pelea, tomó la decisión mas razonable que se le ocurrió. El corrió lo más rápido posible, huyendo del demonio verde, el cuál empezó a correr.

Él pensó que el Ogro se cansaría, pero ese no era el caso. El Ogro era una masa de musculo pesados, tan pesados que lo harían lento…si no fuera porque aquellos músculos también estaban en sus piernas.

El chico del ángel corría lo mas rápido que podía, pero su compañero decidió detenerse y recibir el fiero golpe del garrote del Ogro, el cuál fue detenido por su escudo.

El ogro rugió y empezó a golpear el escudo como un animal salvaje por varios segundos hasta que Ark contraataco y lo golpeo con su espada llameante varias veces, hiriéndole fuertemente con cada golpe, uno por uno en sucesión y así hasta que el ogro finalmente cayó al suelo.

Ark se preparaba para dar el último golpe cuando el ogro grito por piedad y desesperadamente prometió unírseles y pelear con ellos.

-Por favor! ¡Yo me uniré a ustedes! Todos los humanos hacen eso, ¿cierto? ¡Me pondrán en una de sus maquinitas y saldré cuando necesiten mi ayuda y luego me fusionarán con otro demonio para crear un ser superior! ¿¡Verdad!? Estoy bien con ello!

Ark se detuvo y le pidió a Kazuhito que decidiera que hacer, este lo pensó por unos segundos antes de decidirse.

-Esta bien -le dijo al Ogro-tu puedes unirte a nosotros…

-Gracias! Grito el Ogro. ¡Yo soy el Bruto Ogro! ¡Estoy feliz de unirme a alguien tan fuerte como tú!

Entonces, el ogro se desvaneció en un Haz de luz que salió disparado hacia el Devilizer y se introdujo dentro de él.

 _Así que así era una Negociación-_ pensó Kazuhito mientras se echaba en el suelo para descansar por un rato.

Mientras tanto, a tan solo unos kilómetros había dos chicas que caminaban en medio de las ruinas, buscando por él.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Tokio estaba devastado, Kazuhito empezaba a reconocer los edificios, pero la confirmación definitiva fue cuando el hayo un cartel de Featherman anunciando el estreno de una nueva serie…en 2010.

—¿¡Pero ¿¡qué es esto!?—pensó Kazuhito al leer el cartel abandonado antes de ser interrumpido por un mensaje en su celular.

Kazu contesto el mensaje preguntándose quien podría saber su número en aquel lugar devastado y abandonado.

-Hola –decía el mensaje—Yo soy Stephen, creador del Demon Summon Program, el programa que usa tu Devilizer. No tuve tiempo para explicarte nada cuando nos conocimos, o mejor dicho, no quise dártelo. No creas que te dare la información de golpe, sino que te la dare de forma gradual dependiendo de la situación.

Al acabar de leer ese mensaje, el celular de Kazuhito recibió otro, al cual abrió inmediatamente.

—Sé que esto es súbito, pero el mundo en donde tu estas ahora están muerto. Todos los humanos de este mundo fueron golpeados por una plaga que los forzó a huir a búnkeres donde murieron. Además, este mundo ha estado muerto por más de cincuenta años. Y si te lo preguntas; Si, estas a salvo para respirar, los demonios son la nueva forma de vida dominante en el planeta. Tus amigas pronto te sacarán de aquí y te darán un poco más información. Solo espera.

Después de leer eso, Kazuhito observo su alrededor, todos en aquel mundo igual al suyo estaban muertos. Incluso una versión de el mismo. De sus padres, de sus amigos y de incluso la gente que veía en la calle.

¿Sus padres estarían vivos en su mundo natal? ¿Que estarían pensando si es que lo estaban?

Kazuhito se perdió en esos pensamientos hasta que oyo una voz familiar seguida de otra. -Hey, Kazu!—Gritaban las dos voces.

Chicas... –pensó Kazuhito—Naomi, Jun…

Las dos chicas vieron un cuerpo desde la distancia, ellas lo habían hallado. Afortunadamente, Kazuhito Ichijou todavía estaba vivo.

Sin embargo, las chicas sabían perfectamente que ahora, ellas habían metido a un inocente en un conflicto que no era suyo.

El cielo rojo de aquel Tokio devastado era un mal augurio.


End file.
